Log statements have been traditionally inserted into software code during development to provide trace execution. Log statements may be useful for debugging and providing an understanding of operational characteristics. However, these non-coordinated log statements, as conventionally utilized, often fail to provide useful information to developers and users of the code. In general, end users and other developers usually have little knowledge of schemes used other than their own. What is useful information at one point may provide little or no information at different point in time or to a different developer. As such, log message may convey little to no information of the development process. Conventional methods additionally use verbose code schemes that may impact code size and operation speed thereby prohibiting the use of detail log statements in source code. Additionally, conventional logging methods fail to provide a method for log information to be selectively accessed by interested parties.
While conventional logging methods provide for messages to be deposited into source code during development, such methods struggle to provide useful information to interested parties. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a system or method able to provide a logging method which overcomes the aforementioned drawback.